The Unseen Future
by BrixtaSparks
Summary: I'm not exactly sure how this will play out, but I'm hoping to have this be a Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE and TOBUSCUS fanfiction crossover series.
1. Bad Dreams

Part One: Bad Dreams

Sitting cross-legged on her feather filled mattress, Sakura tucked a falling strand of her strawberry blond hair behind one of her ears. Eyes as green as jade stared downward at the yellowing sheet of parchment, the white feather quill, that she held in her hand, scratching quietly as she wrote:

_"Today my big brother, Toya, who also happens to be the King of Clow, told me that the ancient ruins that lie beneath the sandy land of the Kingdom, continues on well beyond the borders of our country._

_If this is all true, then my dearest friend Syaoran will have to leave soon. Which means that we'll have less time to spend with each other, and then there's the fact that I don't know how long he'll be gone for._

_I just wish that he could stay here for just a little bit longer..._

_Sometimes I hate Toya, he just really gets on my nerves...but he's my brother. And my only living relative, so I have to love him..._

_Well I also have Yukito, he's the High Priest of Clow, and Toya's best friend -"_

Sakura ceased writing immediately when she heard three knocks on the closed door of her bedroom. "Princess Sakura, may I come in?" The voice was so kind and sweet, that it reminded her of a brand new spring day. The voice belonged to Yukito.

Rolling up the parchment, and quickly stowing it beneath one of her many soft pillows that sat on her bed, called out, "Yukito! It's open!"

The door opened, and sticking his head in, the round glasses perched smartly on the bridge of his nose, his messy hair, tawny in color, fell lightly in front of the left side of his face. "Good evening, Your Highness! I didn't know if you'd still be awake at this time of night."

"Please, Yukito, you don't have to be so formal. You know that you can just call me Sakura."

"But Your Highness..." He paused when he saw the unhappy grown form on Sakura's young face. He couldn't help but to cave in. "Okay, Sakura, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, as well as see if you needed anything, before I left for the evening."

She motioned for the Priest to sit by her, "You know, Yukito, my dear brother's been really grumpy lately. Wouldn't you say so?"

Slowly he grinned, and strode over to the bed, where he sat down, then leaned back against the comfy cushions. "Well, who could honestly blame him? I'd imagine that being King isn't quite as easy as one would believe it to be. You'll find out eventually. When it's your turn to take the throne, and become the Queen of Clow." Laughing softly, he added, "Also, you have to take into account the fact that Toya's always grumpy." He sighed, closing his eyes.

Laughing at what he'd just said, Sakura quietly whispered between each giggle that came out of her mouth, "You're right." She cleared her throat, and her mood now serious, said, "Yukito, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can! Now what's on your mind?" He sat up and turned to look over at Sakura.

"Yukito, why are you still here? I mean, here at the castle?"

"What do you mean?" He blinked quickly.

Sakura looked around her, as she began to explain, "What I mean is that since you're the High Priest here in Clow, you could get a much better job. One that doesn't involve working with that selfish brother of mine." She hugged her knees closer to her body, waiting for the worst to happen.

"Sakura...do you...Do you not want me here? Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not! It's just that Toya is always treating you horribly! The two of you were best friends before you were King and High Priest! He should at least treat you as such!" She slowly and carefully wrapped her arms around Yukito. "You know what?"

Returning her gently hug, he whispered, "What?"

"You're exactly like the brother that I've always wanted. A brother who's kind to me, and to everyone else that he meets...A brother that's kind and considerate to my friends...Someone like you, Yukito!" She hugged him just slightly tighter.

He gasped, "Sakura! You know that you should never say anything like that! Just think about how you'd feel if something were to happen to Toya!" He pulled away from her grip, looking her directly in the face.

Sitting in silence, after a moment, she finally whispered, "You're right, Yukito...It's just that I have Toya for taking Syaoran away from me so soon...And just after he got back? Without my best friend, I'm lost...We've known each other since we were kids...We've grown up together..."

"Well Toya has his reasons to do what he does. Your friend Syaoran is a great archaeologist, and your brother realizes this. He also probably decided that he needs him out there at the dig site. However, I'll see what I can do. I can't promise you much, maybe a couple extra days before Syaoran has to leave again, but I can't even guarantee you that. But good night, Sakura. May your dreams be good and pure." Yukito bent forward, lightly kissing Sakura on the forehead.

"Thank you so much, Yukito."

"You're welcome, Your Highness."

Sakura fell asleep, her mind filled with all of the thoughts of what had happened throughout the day. Her dreams full of worry, Yukito and Syaoran always looming in front of her. She looked around, noticing for the first time the fact that the walls surrounding her were oozing out blood. Pools of it gathering and swirling around at her feet.

She gasped and tried to run to both Yukito and Syaoran, but stopped short when a giant monster formed behind them. With suspended black wings, and eyes glowing bright red, in its hand, was a double bladed scythe. Which was skeletal in shape.

Whatever it was that was standing before her, she could see that it had a dangerous, demonic aura to it. The blood on the ground seeming to move towards the dark creature.

Unable to help herself, Sakura began to wonder out loud, "What is this?"

The monster laughed, the sound of it crazed, and slowly the form that it was in, began to change to that of a man. His face was completely obscured from sight. And gradually, he began to release his grasp on the scythe that he'd been holding on to. Within seconds, it began to fall. Yet again, he was laughing.

Why didn't Syaoran or Yukito hear him?! Why didn't they run?!

"SYAORAN! YUKITO! MOVE!" Sakura tried to yell out to them, but no sound escaped from her lips. She had to try again. "SYAORAN! BEHIND YOU! SYAORAN! DO SOMETHING, PLEASE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! YUKITO! YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO ME!"

The shadowed man laughed harder, and finally he began to speak, "They can't hear you. For your time has come to an abrupt end. Your fate will be sealed with the arrival of the man from another dimension."

Another dimension? Did he mean another world?

"What...what do you mean?! Who are you?!" Sakura cried out, as the man began to fade away, along with her life long friend, and a man that she'd always considered to be family. "Wait!" She began to chase after them.

"All will be answered when you meet the man from another dimension. All will be answered at dawn."

"How will I know who he is?" She managed to shriek, just as the ground beneath her feet began to fall away. The pools of blood fell over the edge, and all the way into a newly formed river. She couldn't breathe.

Then she saw a man, standing just above the surface of the bloody water, and seeing him, she thought that it was Syaoran.

Reaching out, she called out his name, "Syaoran?"

He turned around, but before she could see his face, she felt herself being sucked into a wall that had formed behind her. Wings sprouting out of her back, feathers shooting out in every direction like small arrows. When all of the feathers had flown away, Sakura found herself falling.

"HELP!"

Bolting into a sitting position on her bed, Sakura cried out. Her hair sticking to her forehead, and her eyes wide with horror. Breathing heavily, she quietly panted out, "Was that Syaoran that I saw by the river of blood? But he's not from another dimension!" Slowly covering her face with her hands, she muttered, "If only mother were here...she was better at understanding what dreams mean...Hopefully Yukito will know..."

She tilted her head to one side and gazed out of the open window in her room. "Syaoran...if that was you, that I saw in my dream...Why is it that you'd be the cause of my life ending? Also, if it was you, then what world did you come from? Why did you leave?"

For the rest of the night, she sat there, wandering about the meaning of her dream. If the man truly was Syaoran, or if it was someone else...What were those wings that grew from her back? What significance did they hold?

So many questions, yet there wasn't nearly enough time to have them all answered. Especially with a big event about to happen.


	2. Forces Unknown

Part Two: Forces Unknown

Early, before the sun had even peaked over the mysterious ruins, Sakura got dressed, changing into her usual clothes. A shirt that fit her loosely, so that she wouldn't get too hot in the scorching heat of the sun. A pair of pants, made from an incredibly light weight material. On her feet she wore a pair of shoes, that only very slightly, curled up at the toe. Finally, she threw on a hooded cloak, so that she could shield herself from the harsh winds that sometimes went through Clow. Pulling her hood up, she sighed, and began to make her way to the door of her bedroom.

She had decided that she needed to go and visit Syaoran. Saying anything that would be able to get her out of the Palace. Whether it was that she wanted to go to the market down in the village so that she could buy some apples. Or that she'd made plans to meet up with her math tutor to figure out how to correctly solve one of the equations that had been given to her as homework, she'd say it.

Anything to be able to see Syaoran before he had to leave again.

Out in the corridor, just outside of her room, Sakura saw that a few of the Palace guards were still patrolling the area. Some of them seemed to be on high alert, as if they could feel that something bad was coming.

Were they feeling the man from another dimension on his way? Coming to kill her?

Shaking her head furiously, trying to clear thoughts like that away from her mind, and running as quickly and as quietly as she could, she hurried off for the nearest exit.

Time was ticking, coming to an abrupt end, and she had to do everything that she could to stop it from even happening.

_"Last night...when Yukito had came by to see me...he wanted to see if I was okay...he's never done that before!" _Sakura thought as she ran through corridor after corridor, the exit that she longed for, getting closer by the second. _"Maybe he saw something! Maybe he's had a premonition about me that's concerned him!" _She was now outside, the wind slightly stronger than it had been the previous day. _"When I'm done seeing Syaoran, I should go and see Yukito next!"_

Walking the streets of Clow, a few of the country's citizens were already out and about. Tending to their business like always. Greeting their neighbors, and watching as their cloaked Princess rushed by. Though they didn't know that the person under the flowing garment was Sakura, they smiled as she ran past, some of them even bidding her a very good morning.

The people of Clow were all very nice and loving. None of them, she thought, could ever harm another person, a creature or even so much as an object. They were just that kind. And she was proud to be their Princess.

When Syaoran's clay-brick domed house was in view, Sakura bounded up to the wooden front door, and began to beat on it with closed fists. "Syaoran! Syaoran! Let me in!"

From the other side, she heard someone fumbling around for something. He must have still been asleep. Then after a moment of waiting, and glancing around nervously, the door opened, and there standing, with one hand still on the door knob, was Syaoran. Wearing an olive green sleeveless shirt, and a pair of baggy tan pants. His amber eyes only half opened. "Sakura...Do you know what time it is?"

Without an invite into his house, she rushed in and took a seat at the small kitchen table, the flat surface cluttered with maps, notes and sketches. "Syaoran...I had a dream...You know like that kind that I used to have when I was a kid?"

More awake, he lit a lantern and sat it down on a small desk next to his bed. "You mean like that ones that to an extent, predicts the future?" He watched as Sakura slowly nodded, then quietly he asked, "What did you see?"

Whispering, she recounted the events of her dream. "There was a demon...piercing red eyes, black menacing wings...but then it transformed into a man, only I couldn't see who he was...he spoke to me though...he said, that my fate would be sealed with the arrival of a man from another dimension...from another world...I caught a brief glimpse of this man..." She looked Syaoran in the eyes, a pleading edge now in her voice, "Syaoran...the man looked like you...only older..."

Tensing up, he quietly asked, "It looked like me? I'm going to be the cause of your death?"

Sakura calmly took hold of his hand in hers, "I don't know. I think that we should go and see Yukito. He's maybe seen what I've seen happen in my dream. Maybe he saw it more clearly than I did. Every one's face was shrouded in shadows...But Syaoran, something else happened in my dream...Wings...I grew wings from out of my back, and all of the feathers from the wings shot out, going in over a hundred different directions. I don't know what any of it means..." She shook her head from side to side, her eyes closing.

The sun now rapidly rising high within the sky.

Quietly running one of his leathery hands through his chocolate brown hair, Syaoran stood up, as he continued to use his other hand to hold onto Sakura's delicate one. "Come on, we need to get to Yukito. Just like you said, he maybe has more insight about what you saw."

Opening her eyes again, she saw a determined smile etched onto the lips of her dearest friend. "Alright then! Let's hurry!" On her feet, they both raced out of the house, blowing the lantern on the desk out before doing so.

Sakura wasn't sure if they'd even be able to make it to Yukito's place, after all, another thing that the demonic man had told her was that all of the answers that she would need, would be given at dawn...And it was dawn right then. They might already be too late to save her life.

However she had to keep hold of her faith. Faith that there was still some time left to do what needed to be done.

A few blocks from Yukito's house, Syaoran and Sakura had to stop running, because the ground beneath their feet began to quake, and a sudden sand storm appeared. The wind form it focusing on a single spot. Staying stationary, unlike the other sand storms that had gone through Clow.

Then nearly as quick as it had started, the earthquake faded into low, soft rumbles, and the sand storm faded away, becoming nothing but a gentle breeze. Leaving behind in its place a man.

A man with brown hair, that was a shade lighter than Syaoran's.

But where had he come from?

Everyone who was looking at him, as he lie unconscious on the cobble street, could tell just from glancing at the clothes that he wore, that he wasn't from the Kingdom of Clow. Pants that were nearly black in color, and made out of a material that not even Syaoran, who had travelled to other countries with his late foster father, Fujitaka, had never seen. A shirt that was red, and in white letters, had a strange foreign language printed on it. Then there were his shoes, just as red as his shirt, and kneeling down, Syaoran noticed that there were wheels on the bottom of them.

He knew instantly that this man wasn't from Clow. He wasn't from any country that was nearby either. Leaving just one other option to choose from: Another dimension.

Was this the man that Sakura had seen in her dream? If he was, what world was he from, and how did he end up all the way in Clow? Being born from a sand storm, and lying abandoned in the center of a busy street.

Thinking quickly, Syaoran called out to the other people on the road. "Do any of you know where the High Priest, Yukito, lives? He might already be on his way to the Palace! Will one of you head to his house, and someone else head to warn His Majesty? If you see Yukito, tell him to hurry here, by the request of Princess Sakura!"

Two men hurried off, heading in different directions. And all that Syaoran wanted to do was make sure that the man before him now, stayed away from Sakura. He'd do anything to make sure of that.

Stepping forward, Sakura examined the young man's face. No one knowing for how much longer he'd be unconscious, "He doesn't look so bad. His aura is pure. I'm not sure if this is the man from my dream..."

"He's from another world. Where he's from, a pure aura might mean the opposite of what it means here. We can't be too cautious with him!" Syaoran muttered, resting one of his hands on the ground. He was ready. If he were to so much as move an inch, he'd use every bit of the techniques that he'd learned in fighting that had been taught to him from a very old friend named Seishiro. He'd use it all against this man! He'd stop him from laying a finger on the bright smile that always occupied Sakura's face. If he were to make that smile fade, then the brightest, and warmest sun that Syaoran had ever known, would be gone forever.

Several minutes went by before they all heard the worried cries of the Priest. Running down the street, he rushed over to Sakura's side, his white and maroon vestments billowing out behind his lean body as he ran. "Your Highness! What's happened?! Are you hurt?!" Yukito glanced over at Syaoran, who was still kneeling next to the man, who somewhat resembled him in the way that he looked.

"I had a dream last night, Yukito. And I believe that the man beside Syaoran was possibly in it. A creature made of the darkest power, told me that my life would end with the arrival of a man who came from another dimension." She slowly wrapped her arms around herself, "That man came out of no where. One second, there was a sand storm, then when it was gone, he was there. Lying on the ground." Quietly she whispered, so that only Yukito could hear her. "I was wondering, have you seen anything in one of your visions that's even close to what I just told you? Have you seen anyone who looked like him?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, at least not yet. From the looks of it, as you've probably all realized, he's not from this world. But just from looking at him, I can't sense any magical abilities at all. Meaning that he didn't send himself here. The real question now is, who did send him? And by doing so, what were they hoping to accomplish?"

Uneasy, Syaoran stood up, his eyes not leaving the stranger, "So he's not the man from her dream?"

As he spoke, the man began to stir. His eyes twitching behind their closed lids.

Seeing this, Yukito answered quickly, "I don't think so. But we should take him back to the Palace so that His Majesty, King Toya, can meet him, and so that the guards can keep an eye on him." Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, he added, "Though he came from another world, he might not be the one that we need to worry about."

On the ground, the man slowly opened his eyes, his mouth opening to speak, "W...Where am I?" His eyes were an amber color, just like Syaoran's, and his pupils were wide, from the sudden exposure to the sunlight. "Who are all of you?"

The language that he was speaking in, was one that was another form of a language that Syaoran was familiar with. Though it was slightly different, he was able to translate and act as an interpreter for both groups. "First off, you're in the Kingdom of Clow. How did you get here? Do you know how you got here?"

Looking around wildly, he eventually shook his head. "No. I don't know how I ended up here..."

Sighing, Syaoran asked an easier question, "Okay, can you tell me what your name is?"

"Toby."

Glancing over at Yukito, who was slightly smiling, he said, "Toby, we need you to cooperate with us as much as possible. You see that girl over there?" He gestured at Sakura, "She's someone who's very special to me, and last night she had a dream. That a man coming from another world would arrive here in Clow, which would bring about her death. Has anyone asked you lately to kill anybody for them?"

Nodding, Toby answered, "Yes, but it was in a video game."

Syaoran stiffened, and motioned for Toby to stand, "Come on, the King would like to see you."


End file.
